


Better Off Undead

by Eloarei



Category: Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name
Genre: Other, Social Commentary, Weirdness, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloarei/pseuds/Eloarei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your humanity, your inalienable rights have faded away with the warmth of your body. When the world looks at you, they see only a monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Off Undead

When you're undead, you have to keep in mind that there are certain things you cannot do. It's not your health at stake, your life, your well-being, as it was not those things when you were alive. When did the world care whether you were well? No, there are things you cannot do because of how it will be perceived. 

It is inadvisable for an undead man to wield a weapon. Like those humans of unsound mind, the world does not trust your ability not to cause chaos. Should you need to protect yourself or someone else, you will have to rely on brute force or clever schemes to defeat your adversary. To use a weapon would not only be considered dangerous, but cheating. Be aware, there will be no gardening for you, no chopping of wood; hunting is strictly forbidden. Driving would not be a good idea, and even calligraphy should be avoided. Surely your rotting brain would be too tempted to use your tools to inflict mindless harm. 

As an undead person, you should not run. To rush ahead would be to suggest an impending attack upon unsuspecting innocents. Any human to witness an undead running would be completely within their rights to administer a tranquilizing shotgun blast. This also applies to shambling, rambling, and ambling, along with any type of vocalization resembling a moan, shriek, or scream. Walking, however calmly, with arms outstretched would be frowned upon at very least. 

And under no circumstances is an undead permitted to love. Any insinuation that you care for a person will be regarded as an evil plot. Getting close to someone shall be seen as a shallow ploy to eventually eat their brains. Should you overcome such boundaries and somehow woo your object of affection, displaying kindness or intimacy toward them while in sight of others is doubly foolish. There will be cries of foul play, or cries of disgust, and those willing to be reasonable will only reason that your partner is insane. That you are undead is the greatest deterrent, to most. That you were once alive, once human, is never taken into account, and could never be your love's reason for loving you. 

Because you are an undead. Your past is gone. Your humanity, your inalienable rights have faded away with the warmth of your body. When the world looks at you, they see only a monster. 

Perhaps you'd be better off dead.


End file.
